Odio
by Omar Granados
Summary: Una reflexion centrada en la Segunda Elegida, quien cruza a un Universo donde Shinji despierta tiempo despues de estar en el mar de Dirac, y aunque esta decidido a enmendar sus errores, ella le recordara quien es en verdad. One-shot UA


Otro fic de Evangelion. Pero este esta ambientado en una continuación no-oficial, un doujinshi llamado "Retake of Evangelion", que reescribe la serie desde el ataque de Leilel, donde Shinji cree soñar todo lo que pasa después, mientras empieza una relación con Asuka.

A pesar de las escenas fuertes y el contenido sexual, sigue la idea de la obra original, sin dejar de mostrar nuevos aspectos de los personajes. Aunque tiene algunas inconsistencias. Intente hacer una reflexión centrada en Asuka. Espero que les guste.

**Shin Seiki Evangelion**, personajes de cualquier tipo y relacionados no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de su creador original Hideaki Anno, estudio Gainax (anime) y Yoshijuki Sadamoto (manga).**

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

Era extraño que lo dijera. Pero al verse en este mundo, se tenía lastima.

Ni loca lo habría hecho si estuviera en el mismo cuerpo su mente y espíritu. Y ese era el problema. No estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

¿Como es que llego a eso? De algún modo Shinji cruzo un portal, llegando a un mundo donde el Tercer Elegido había descansado mucho tiempo después de haber estado en ese mar de Dirac, provocado por el 12o ángel, Leilel. El piloto de la unidad 01, conciente de lo que entonces creía que era sueño (todo lo acontecido, incluyendo cuando se disolujo en el LCL) decidió tomar el papel protagónico para evitar la posesión del EVA-03 por Bardiel; el ataque mental de Arael a Asuka, o el sacrificio de Rei para vencer a Armisael.

Pero de algún modo, la Asuka a la que Shinji había intentado matar, también cruzo el portal, tal vez el ser los últimos humanos en el mundo original donde venían les había conferido algunos poderes. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Al cruzar, ella no podía inmiscuirse con el orden de este mundo, al menos directamente. Pero en este mundo ella era una completa estúpida. Haber aceptado al tonto del Tercer Elegido. ¡Y encima ofrecerle su virginidad! ¡Sin si quiera pensar en las consecuencias! Ella no tendría hijos. Parecía una perra, que necesitaba constantemente de aquello, solo usada como un pedazo de carne para el placer del Tercero.

Pero todo tenía solución. Aunque Ikari fuera aparentemente feliz en este mundo, aun cargaba con toda la culpa de sus acciones pasadas. Y aun era manipulable, y mal afortunado. Había ocasionado el suicidio de la Primera, que extrañamente buscaba la aceptación del Tercero, (aunque más tarde se entero de los clones, era la tercera Rei). Y Shinji se culpaba de eso. Aun tendría una oportunidad de hacerle su vida imposible.

Lo más que decidió fue aparecer periódicamente frente a los ojos del piloto, para desgastarlo lenta y tortuosamente, diciéndole lo miserable que era al aprovecharse de su estúpida contraparte, recordándole cuando quiso matarla dos veces, y ensucio su nombre aprovechándose de su estado en el mundo al que pertenecían. Tarde o temprano todo volvería a acabar mal. Y ella estaría en ese momento, para regocijarse al ver su expresión.

Aunque hubo algo que no soporto. ¡Ella le propuso casarse! Aquella tontería de su declaración le cegó su sentido común, seduciendo al chico, quien acepto, lo que le provoco un embarazo. Definitivamente ella estaba loca. Invitando a todos los de NERV, incluso el comandante Ikari, quien extrañamente acepto ir.

Pero afortunadamente Ikari sufrió otra tragedia. Justo el día anterior a su "maldita boda", el 16o ángel ataco. Pero en vez de sacrificarse Rei, la Asuka de este lado lo hizo. Al menos seguía siendo valiente. Pero decidió esperar un poco para ver la desesperación de Shinji.

De algún extraño modo su contraparte había sobrevivido. Aunque entendía que fue protegida por su madre. Pero a cambio de eso, su mente había sido tomada. Ahora era igual a su madre, pensando ver a su hija en una muñeca.

Maya le había enterado a Shinji que la Asuka de este lado sobrevivió, y fue a verla. Pero al verla se quedo sin palabras. Su contraparte salió para regodearse con la expresión desesperada que pondría al ver perdida a su novia. Pero algo andaba mal. El la aceptaba, y la protegería. ¡¿Donde estaba su caos mental?

De algún modo, se resigno a comprender que el tonto Tercero había madurado, pero solo un poco. Sería mejor dejar en orden este mundo lo más rápido posible, y volver al suyo. Se lo comunico:

-Intenta matarme cuantas veces quieras, y como te plazca, pero al final ¡moriremos juntos!

Tal vez el cruzar y estar más tiempo en el mar de Dirac lo afecto, y ahora él era el 17 o ángel, pero él no lo sabía, y en su afán de arreglar todo, mato al Quinto Elegido.

Siguió visitando a Asuka, con quien trato de huir con ayuda de Maya, Hyuga y Aoba, quienes habían oído decir al comandante Ikari que todos los ángeles previstos en los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto habían sido derrotados. Pero faltaba uno, Misato se entero quien era, y lo obligo a pelear contra los EVAS serie, que empezaban a atacar, ante la disminución de actividades de NERV, era la oportunidad de SEELE para adelantarse a completar su Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana.

Decidida a no hacer nada, se sentó a ver como el tonto arreglaba las cosas. ¿Pero que hacia su versión de 4 años ahí? Encima le inicio una extraña conversación.

-¿Por que te empeñas en hacerle la vida imposible? - pregunto la pequeña.

-Porque tiene que ver lo miserable que es - respondió.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿A que te refieres tonta?

-Solo haces esto para llamar su atención.

-¡Cállate!

-En realidad tu lo amas.

-¡Que te calles boba! ¡No quiero oírte!

Su espíritu reflexiono un poco. Tal vez era cierto, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo. Lo que le afectaba no era que iniciara una relación con su yo de este lado, sino que no fuera con "ella", cuando aun estaban en el mundo al que pertenecían. Se negaba a reconocer que había caído presa de sus sentimientos y necesidad de atención. Después de haber tenido una infancia tan caótica, tenía la necesidad de atención. Aun era humana, aunque hubiese tratado de ser autónoma, era solo una máscara que ocultaba a su verdadera forma de ser.

Le hubiera dado las gracias a esa pequeña, pero ya no estaba.

Se transporto a la cabina de la unidad 01, así saldaría de paso cuando Shinji se subió a su EVA; decidida a ayudarlo y a acabar con eso cuanto antes, lo que no era tan difícil con la experiencia conjunta de los expertos pilotos, acabando rápidamente con ese asunto.

La niña a la que Asuka había visto, no era más que otra que el espíritu de su contraparte en este mundo, quien decidió regresar a su lugar originario, y Shinji a dejar el control de su también contraparte. Ambos como consecuencia perdieron sus memorias, volviendo a las típicas peleas por cualquier motivo, aunque a Sohryu le enfureció saber que se casaría con Ikari.

Todo estaba en orden en este mundo. Ahora podrían regresar al suyo. Se habían dado cuenta de lo felices que pudieron haber sido, pero solo por sus problemas y ambiciones personales, que cada quien, conscientemente o no, recrudecía en el otro, sin aceptar lo que subconscientemente necesitaban. Aquel mundo era una prueba de que había otras opciones.

Pero ya era tarde en el suyo.

Eran los últimos.

Lean el doujinshi para entender de que hablo, es de las pocas continuaciones (aunque no oficiales) que siguen con la idea de la serie sin caer en solo sacar por vender al ser una serie exitosa

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

Gracias por leer.


End file.
